Stars and Constellations
by Gwynevere Whisper
Summary: Two girls spend a night stargazing and part ways with a promise. Little Dipper (RubyNebula) (A collection of one-shots). Always complete and updates inconsistently! (DISCONTINUED)
1. Stargazing

So this is my first one shot and its a pairing that me and a friend made up, I hope y'all enjoy it.

 _ **Reaper Whisper does not own RWBY...**_

One Ruby Rose sat upon Beacon's dormitory building roof, silent contemplation overwhelming her thoughts as she stared up at the distant, twinkling stars. Remnant's moon hung loosely in the sky, its shattered remains looking free to the world as they followed their larger counterpart. 'How much longer 'till she gets here?,' she groaned inside of her head, the thought echoing around her skull and her impatient nature getting the better of her.

Her back hit the concrete material of the roof, the hood on her bright red cloak cushioning the impact. The main attraction of her beauty, her silver eyes, trailed slowly along the star stained sky; the miniature, burning pieces of the midnight infinity reflecting off of them. Stargazing was always a favorite pastime of hers and she thought it fit with her date, no matter how many puns Yang would make about it. She also wanted it to be meaningful as their first date together.

She hummed the tune of 'Red Like Roses' out towards the night sky while she thought about the object of her affections. They hadn't known each other long, maybe a few days to a week, but she already felt a special connection to the violet haired girl; Something about her clicked just right, no matter what Weiss said about how they didn't even know each other enough to date.

The song ended just as the subject of her thoughts opened the door to the high-rise roof, the metal door creaking slightly against its rusting hinges, one Nebula Violette walking through the doorway. Ruby sat upright and quickly turned to meet her olive eyes, the slightly cold breeze causing Nebula's indigo hair to shift positions, if only slightly, though it still made her beauty even more striking as Ruby just sat there, star-struck to the point beyond words.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in a few things with my team." Nebula's voice was deep, but not too deep, and silky smooth in the night air.

"It's fine. You're here now and we can just enjoy our night before you leave tomorrow for Vacuo." Ruby's high pitched voice faltered for a second. The sudden realization that they probably wouldn't see each other again for a year hit her like a ton of stars.

Suddenly, Nebula was upon her, arms wrapping around her cloaked form. "Hey, it's alright. I'm sure we'll see each other again for the next Vytal Festival." That seemed to calm Ruby down a bit as her form stopped shaking in Nebula's warm embrace.

"Look at me, crying on our first date, when we're supposed to be having a good time," Ruby sniffled out before reluctantly pulling out of the embrace and looking into Nebula's olive eyes once more, both silver and green sparkling and staring longingly at one another in the starlight.

Nebula giggled before pulling Ruby into another hug and falling over onto her side, dragging Ruby down with her, both conveniently landing on her cloak along with their aura's cushioning the blow from the hardened concrete.

They each rolled over, keeping their arms around each other, but still being able to look at the infinite stretch of brightly burning stars. Their different pitched voices hummed together in perfect synchronization and became a relaxing sound that they melted into. Their arms tightened around each other and the two curled into Ruby's cloak, pulling it around themselves to retain heat on the chilled Autumn night.

They continued like that throughout the night, pointing out various constellations and just laying in each other's warm embrace. Smiles just as bright as the stars adorned their faces through the whole night, the two enjoying the others company and just being able to be alone just once before they had to part ways until the next year.

"Oh, look at that one, the Little Dipper!" Ruby shouted out, her smile growing larger as she turned onto her side to smile at her grinning counterpart. "It kind of reminds me of us."

Nebula turned to look at her as well, both of their arms now wrapping around each other. "So it does." Time seemed to stop for both of them as they gazed into the other's eyes, silver meeting olive in a loving way that neither could describe. Their faces slowly got closer together until they were only millimeters apart, a silent question floating around them. They just smiled wider as an answer settled in the silence and they took the opportunity to push their lips together.

The feeling was indescribable. Time slowed to a snail's pace as their lips moved against each other's, Ruby's arms coming up to wrap around Nebula's neck and Nebula's arms falling around Ruby's waist, both just sitting there and melting into the shared embrace. It was tender and loving, everything about it and the moment. Air going in and out of their noses as they desperately tried to stay together for as long as possible, but they eventually had to break away, hot breaths cascading across the other's face in short gasps and a soft smile lingering on their faces.

"I'll call as much as I can, Ruby." Her voice was hard and soft at the same time, resolving and showing that she cared.

"Promise?" Ruby's own voice was timid, questioning even; almost as if she doubted Nebula would actually do something like that for her.

"Promise." The distance between them closed once again into another loving kiss, as they pulled apart Ruby practically tried to meld herself with her counterpart as Nebula just wrapped her arms tighter around her Rose.

"I-I love you Nebula."

"I love you too, Ruby." They fell asleep after that, laying with their arms wrapped around them as the Sun peaked over the horizon, shining with a distant glow, kissing their skin with its rays and wishing them a good morning and a good time with their distance apart.

 **End.**

So that was it, not the best thing I've wrote but certainly one of my new favorite pairings. Depending on how much good (or bad) criticism this gets I may make a story or a line of interconnected one-shots on this pairing.

So maybe you could leave a review and tell me your thoughts on this, constructive criticism is always welcomed as well.

Edit: a friend proofread this so I decided to edit it. Just little, almost unnoticeable, parts in grammar.

 **GateMasterGreen:** I was le friend! Hi! I hope you leave this some reviews, since Reaper tried so hard. Adieu to you all!


	2. Chicks and Picnics

**So, another oneshot on Little Dipper, please enjoy. A few things to say in the end AN but enjoy this for now.**

 _ **I do not own RWBY**_

* * *

Vale's mid-summer blazing sun beat down on the walking couple, a thin layer of sweat covering them causing their intertwined hands to be slippery and unnecessarily slide against the other's. They were silent, only their breathing filling the air and the numerous children around them causing noise. Not a single drop of awkwardness was shared between them.

Their shoulders would occasionally brush up against each other's causing shivers to shoot through them and run down their spines despite the mild heat lingering around them. They both seemed to be dressed in their summer attire.

The indigo-haired girl had a lavender long coat, which appeared to have had its sleeves cut off revealing lightly tanned arms. Under it were thin, solid gray pants and a short-sleeved shirt of the same color. Her red clad counterpart seemed to be wearing a simple black short-sleeved shirt, black leggings and a red mini shirt along with a red cloak fastened over her shoulder.

The grip around Nebula's hand tightened a small amount as her date jumped up, excitedly pointing towards a tree. "Oh, Nebula. That one over there looks perfect for a picnic." And the tree truly was.

The stretching piece of wood and leaves sat on a relatively flat area and the leaves managed to cover a decent amount of it, shade bathing the area and looking very welcoming in the burning heat. "So it does, Ruby. Nice catch!" Nebula's voice sounded like an angel's to Ruby. Admittedly, she found no difference between Oum's messengers and Nebula herself. It was almost like her girlfriend had flown down from space, birthed from the stars. Nebula thought no different about Ruby as the red clad girl happily skipped towards the spot, dragging Nebula along with her. It was a miracle the food in their baskets didn't fall out onto the stone pathway.

When they arrived, Ruby hastily set down her basket and removed the cloth that was covering the food, straightening it out across the grassy ground. After that, they situated themselves on the cloth, though not like you'd normally think. Five seconds before Nebula's godsend had hit the ground, Ruby was already plopping herself onto her indigo-haired counterpart's lap.

"A little eager, are we?" It was by no means a question, only a statement that made Ruby blush a small amount. It was from the heat, I assure you.

"I'm only hungry and you are conveniently close to the food!" Ruby shouted out in protest, justifying her need for a cushioned seat.

"I mean, it's not like I'm complaining," Nebula laughed out, sounding just as beautiful as the galaxy itself.

Ruby's hand snatched out towards the nearest basket, pulling out to reveal a ham and cheese sandwich held within her grasp. She excitedly brought it up to her mouth, only for a blur of indigo to appear to the left of her face, bursting forward to latch its way onto her sandwich. It took her a few seconds to realize it was Nebula.

"Is it good?" Ruby asked, a slight blush dusting her cheeks as she stared into Nebula's olive eyes. The blush, for your information, was definitely from the heat. Nothing else.

"Stellar. You should try it." A smile as bright as the Sun made its way onto both of their faces.

That was how the rest of their day continued on, lasting until the Sun started to set. They exchanged bites, occasionally holding a piece of food up and sticking it into the other's mouth. By the end of the day they were absolutely stuffed and just laying within each other's arms, Ruby sitting on top of Nebula's lap and just cuddling into her neck, her warm breaths caressing her neck and a stark contrast to the now cooling air around them.

Ruby's light red cloak reflected the setting sun, a magnificent color forming on it and shining out causing Ruby to just look even more majestic in Nebula's eyes. Her hand came up, lifting Ruby's up by the chin by just a few fingers to stare into drowsy silver eyes, becoming a hazy gray from her sleepiness and the colors around her.

Her head tilted down, Nebula's lips meeting Ruby's in a gentle embrace, moving against each other and their arms wrapping around their counterparts. Their faces separated from each other's and their breaths mingled as they breathed in deeply, trying to gain back the oxygen the other had taken away.

That's how their day ended…

"I love you, Little Rose."

"I love you too, my Shining Star."

…laying in each other's arms and falling asleep under the setting sun, just bathing in their love.

* * *

 **So a huge thanks to _GateMasterGreen_ for beta-ing this chapter. You should go and check him out if you haven't he's pretty amazing. Other than that I just wanted to say that I'll be starting an actual story for this ship, the title'll be _Love Like Starlight._ **

**Again though CHECK OUT _GateMasterGreen_. Anyways, see y'all later.**


	3. Status Update

I honestly do feel a little bad having to type this out. Just a little. You can probably guess right now by the title of this "chapter" which is actually a status update. Mostly all of my stories are going on hiatus. Which means they're dead. Well… they might have a small heartbeat, the tiniest so that if I were ever to think about returning to it… then it'd be there.

But yes, as of now, all currently listed stories before this update are now discontinued/dead. I say "before this update" because not only is there something I'm working on with someone else but there's also an idea I'm going to take care of a lot better than I did with these. I guess I should tell you why now though, you can just skip this part if you want. Also, none of my stories will be up for adoption right now, so please don't ask...

For one: I've lost a lot of my writing motivation. It seems that when I started about a year ago, I was so full of energy and ideas that I just couldn't stop writing… but evidently that "spark" needs to be rekindled.

For two: I've had little to no time to write lately, and if I have had time to write, I have to be writing for school. But it's the final semester until summer (I have roughly 30 days 'till summer) so I should have a lot more time soon.

For three: I can't seem to take any of my ideas anywhere. I can get a good start, maybe a few chapters, but after that I just can't get anything done or out; which is very infuriating.

For four: I've been thinking about a lot more original work lately, and I've gotten a good idea started with someone else (not the same story or person talked about earlier). But I still don't think I'm ready to pursue an original work, I'm far too out of practice and I'm but a small cub as a writer. I know pretty much nothing. So expect me to stay near fanfiction for a little practice for a bit.

For five: I mainly write OC's, and I know that isn't exactly welcomed in. And, if anything, I'm an honest person. I like to see the view count rise up and I like the follows/ favourites/reviews, it's very heartwarming to see them. Yes, they don't mean everything to me, but they surely mean a lot. So my secondary goal in fanfiction is to try and show people that an OC doesn't have to be some flat character that is extremely over-powered or is just interested in girls/guys. I want to show people that original characters, if done properly and with care, can become truly a part of a story. Thus the new idea I've been thinking about recently (which don't expect to be out anytime soon).

So those are kind of the main reasons about this update. I'm sorry that if anyone really liked my stories, or were invested in them, that you have to be reading this. But in the shortly distant future I hope you'll still be here to read something that I think will take me, and you, places unbelievable.

I wish you a good day and I tip my hat to anyone that stayed with me this long, and I hope you stay longer. Fly you high, run like the river, live your life with luck and prosperity on your side.

See ya… hopefully soon...

-Reaper


End file.
